The present invention relates to a novel and useful clock structure mountable to a corner area of an edifice.
Clocks often are set on vertical surfaces to permit occupants of a room to ascertain the time from various positions in the room. In most cases, the clock is mounted to a single wall which is generally vertical in orientation.
A problem exists where a clock must be mounted to the corner of a room involving a pair of walls angularly disposed to one another. In the past, auxiliary structure have been employed to mount a clock to a corner position in a room. For example, brackets, shelves, cables, and the like have been employed in this regard. However, such mounting fixtures are normally unwieldy and do not permit the clock to be snugly positioned in a corner of a room.
A clock structure which is mountable to first and second corner walls of an edifice would be a notable advance in the field of household goods and the decorative arts.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful clock structure mountable to a corner of an edifice is herein provided.
The clock structure of the present invention utilizes a case. The case possesses a first wall and a second wall which is angularly affixed to the first wall. The first and second walls, forming a corner, closely match the orientation of the first and second corner walls of an edifice such as a home or office. The clock includes a top and bottom which is normally horizontal and parallel to the floor of the edifice.
A third wall is connected to the first wall and extends outwardly therefrom to form a first recess adjacent the first wall of the edifice. Likewise, a fourth wall connected to the case second wall extends outwardly from the second wall and the corner wall of the edifice to form a second recess. In cross-section, the case may take the form of a regular or irregular pentagon.
A door is also included in the present structure and may be hingedly attached to the third case wall. Upon rotation, the door extends into the first recess and may swing freely to allow one to affect repairs to the clock structure within the case. In this regard, the door and case form a chamber within the case and which may be employed to contain a time keeping mechanism or to store items. It should be noted that the time keeping mechanism may also be affixed to a surface of the swinging door within the chamber. The time keeping mechanism is linked to the hands of the clock by extending a portion through the door to the outside of the chamber. The hands are clearly visible to the occupants of a room.
The structure of the present invention may further include a latch mechanism which is affixed to the fourth case wall and lies within the second recess. A strike may be connected to the swinging door and rotate into the second recess for engagement with the latch.
In addition, means is also provided for fixing the case to either the first or second corner walls of the edifice. Provision is made for fasteners which extend through the first or second case walls of the structure in order to engage structural members found along the first and second corner walls of the edifice. Namely, studs in the vicinity of the corner formed by the first and second corner walls of the edifice may be used in this regard. openings are provided in the case to allow such fasteners to be aligned as needed to engage support members near the corner walls of the edifice.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful clock structure has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to provide a clock structure mountable to corner walls of an edifice which fits snuggly in the corner of the edifice and is easily affixed to structural members forming the first and second corner walls of the edifice.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clock structure mountable the corner walls of an edifice which includes a door that is freely rotatable relative to the case of the clock structure without interference.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clock structure mountable to the corner walls of an edifice which is compact in configuration and fully operational when placed in position in the corner of the edifice.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.